the memory of truth
by Alicia-Adriana14
Summary: "we're only teenagers not superheroes" Artemis says "you have to believe us are common," says Zatann, Robin throws batarangs "The this league being controlled because of it they erased the memories" says red arrow, and The whole league of the justici kneels down before Vandal "We have to defeat Vandal but the world will fall " Zatanna says "Everything was changing for the human"
1. Epiloge

**I am not one of the best writers but I hope you like it.**

**Summary: The Justice League erases the Team's memories of their lives and reloacted them, feeding them fake memories. Can the team recover their memories or will humanity fall? The world depends on our young heroes.**  
**Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

* * *

**Prologue**

"You can't do that!" Robin shouted.

"We're doing this for your safety," Batman said coldly. "It has already been discussed and decided, there is no need for discussion,"

"But what about saving the world" M'gann asked, looking sad.

"Batman, respectfully, we are a team we can handle it," said Kaldur, a hard edge in his voice.

"This is much bigger than you, you cannot handle it,"

"You can't do that! Uncle B would never allow it!" Wally protested.

"Sorry kid, it's for your safety," Flash interuppted.

"How can you think we're involved with the shadows! How can you just erase our memories and pretend we never became heroes, we never had the powers or skills, and we never met!?" shouted Superboy, an angry look in his eyes.

"You will also be relocated," Green Arrow said.

"What about our families?!" Artemis demanded furiously.

"We know it can be a drastic change, but-" Black Canary tries to reason

"No! You can't do it without our agreement, we've fought against the shadows before!" Artemis snapped.

"It will not be discussed further. Martian Manhunter, begin,"

* * *

**Star City**

On a sunny and dazzling day, a teenage girl woke up to the sound of her alarm. She brushed the long blonde hair from her grey eyes, rubbing them with her olive colored fingers.

"Humm... I have a headache," she groaned, rubbing her temples.

"Artemis! Breakfast is ready!" a woman called from outside her bedroom.

"I'm coming mom!" Artemis answered, getting up from bed.

* * *

**New York City**

At the top of a building was a dark room. A few rays of sunlight entered the bedroom of this thirteen year old boy.

"Dick, get up," A woman shook her son awake, who had been sleeping peacefully in bed.

"Okay Mom," Dick grumbled, rising from the covers drowsily.

"Breakfast is ready in the kitchen, and go say goodbye to Dad," the woman added.

"I'll be down in a moment," answered Dick, rubbing his baby blue eyes.

_My head feels like it's been crushed by a truck_, he thought to himself.

"Okay honey," the woman smiled, and kissed him on the forehead sweetly while brushing away his dark bangs before leaving.

* * *

**Metropolis**

A young red head grouchily awakened. "It's morning... why is it so early?" the boy complained, and buried himself underneath his pillow.

"I have a headache..." He muttered, just before there was a knock on his bedroom door.

"Wally, you're going to be late for school," a woman said.

"Five more minutes," Wally begged, his green eyes looking at the bed longingly.

"Get up!" but Wally isn't listening. He snuggled underneath the blanket, but before he could fall asleep again, some sprayed water on him.

"MOM!" Wally whined.

"I don't want you to be late for school, now get dressed. Breakfast is ready," His mother sighed.

"Okay," Wally agreed tiredly.

* * *

**Gotham**

A boy pounded at his alarm clock tiredly.

"Why does head hurt?" the black haired boy mumbled.

"Conner, you've already woken up?" A woman asked, entering to Conner's room.

"Yes," Conner answered, throwing his covers off his body.

"You're breakfast is ready," the woman said.

"Okay," Conner nodded, and his mother left the bedroom, leaving him to get ready in the morning.

* * *

**Central City**

A silver haired and green eyed boy woke up in his apartment. "What a headache..." the boy muttered, rubbing his temples with slight discomfort as he got dressed and brushed his teeth. He made his way down to the Kitchen where a man was placing bread inside a toaster.

"Good morning Kaldur," the man said amiably.

"Good morning, where is mother?" Kaldur asked.

"She's gone to the office," Kalur's father answered,

"Alright," Kaldur said.

"Excited to enter this new school?" his father asked.

"I suppose it's good to meet new people," Kaldur sighed.

* * *

**Boston**

A girl with brown eyes and red hair pushed herself out of bed and changed into a bright colorful outfit. She smiled at herself in the tall mirror. "Perfect" said the girl before walking down stairs to see two young women.

"Morning Megan," the two said in sync.

"Morning!" Megan chirped.

"Morning Meg," A man walked into the room and kissed Megan's forehead.

"Hi Daddy," Megan replied.

"I have to go to work, bye," the man said, waving goodbye and opening the front door. Megan walked into the kitchen where a woman stood at the stove.

"Are you ready for school?" the woman asked.

"Yes," Megan answered with a smile.

* * *

**The Watchtower**

"The whole team has been relocated," Batman said, monotone.

"Their memories have been erased and altered," Martian Manhunter added.

"Begin phase one, then," Vandal Savage smirked.

"Yes Master," The Justice League said in unison.

* * *

While our young mind-wiped heroes go to their respective schools to meet their friends, they have know clue what kind of darkness is approaching.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Please comment**


	2. Chapter 1

**Thanks for reading**

**To make clear in my story Roy never was a clone**

**Disclaimer: I do not own young justice**

**Please comment**

* * *

Chapter 1: Differences

**Central city**

"New school," thought Kaldur, as he walked into the school. He looked at his schedule, and whe he looked up, he saw a girl in front of him.

"I'm new here, could tell me where the social studies room is, please?" Kaldur tapped her on the shoulder. The girl turned around.

"It's the second floor to the right. Should be room 12, and my name is Jessica Sweet" Jessica smiled at him.

"I am Kaldur Scheper, thanks," Kaldur smiled back and left to follow Jessica's directions.

* * *

**Metropolis**

"Wally Olson," the teacher called for attendence. "Wally Olson...? Has anyone seen Mr. Olson?"

"He's right there," one boy said, pointing at the door, where everyone in class could see a red haired boy bounding up to the door and opening it.

"Sorry I'm late," Wally said apologetically.

"Don't do it again," the teacher said montone.

"Of course not, sir," The teacher continued to read off the attendence list.

"Walls? Why were you late?" a boy whispered to him.

"I overslept," Wally admitted.

"Shocker," a girl said sarcastically.

"Hey, I'm not always late!" Wally whined.

"If you're on time most of the time, then I'm Batman," the boy snorted.

"So what're you doing over the weekend?" another boy asked.

"Eh, movies, video games, and food, of course," Wally shrugged.

"I've gotta stay home all weekend. My aunt, uncle, and cousins are coming over." the girl, Jennifer, sighed.

"Don't you have cousin our age? Why don't you take her out with us?" the boy suggested.

"I dont' know, she's not really the type." Jennifer said hesitantly.

"Try to convince her." Wally begged, pouting slightly.

"Fine," Jennifer relented.

* * *

**New York City**

Dick tiredly blacked out his World History teacher's boring lesson. Not like she noticed him passing notes with his friends

'I hav tickets 2 a magic show, u guy's wanna come?' a boy wrote.

'Dante, a magic show? Seriously?' another boy wrote.

'I think it'd be fun,' Dick replied. Brandon sent Dick an annoyed look before he finally relented.

'Well, where is it?' Brandon sighed to himself and slipped the message to Dante.

'It's at that theatre a few blocks away from Dick's place,' Dante wrote. '7:30 today.'

* * *

**The Watchtower**

RECOGNIZED RED ARROW B-04

Red Arrow entered the Watchtower. None of the team were replying to his calls, and he'd found the Mountain abandoned. Not even Wolf or Sphere were there. He suddenly got the sense something was wrong, and his theory was proven as he saw Vandal Savage stroll along the space satelite as if he owned it.

"What have you done to the team?" Red Arrow demanded, notching a trick arrow in his bow.

"Didn't you hear? The brats aren't a team anymore!" Klarion beamed, but his tone was nonchalant.

"What?!" Red Arrow turned to him furiously.

"We got them out of the way, they were a threat to our plans," Savage growled.

"You didn't-" Red Arrow began with wide eyes.

"We didn't kill them, just gave them a normal life. It was merciful," Savage said, then turned to watch the computer monitors watching the Mountain. "Everything's changed," Red Arrow sprinted for the Zeta Tubes. He needed to find the team.

* * *

**Star City **

"You want to see that new movie everyone's talking about over the weekend?" a girl asked.

"I can't," Artemis sighed. "I have to visit my family over the weekend. Maybe next time,"

"When do you get back?" another girl asked.

"Monday," Artemis sulked.

"I already bought the tickets!" the girl protested, looking crestfallen.

"Maybe you should invite Tyler," Artemis smirked at the blusing girl. "It'll be my gift to you."

* * *

**Boston city**

"I cannot believe he finally did!" Megan squealed.

"If he asked me out I wouldn't believe it!" another girl giggled. "Lorraine has a boyfriend," she sang.

Lorraine groaned. "Alison!"

"I'm so happy for you," Megan beamed at her.

"Thanks, but I don't have anything to wear!" Lorraine said, looking disheartened.

"Let's go to the mall then!" Alison's eyes lit up.

"Yeah!" Megan agreed happily.

* * *

The entire team thinks these are their normal activities, but everything can change with the meeting between just two of them. They need the help of two other heroes to regain their memories.

**To be continued…..**

* * *

**Please comment**


	3. important

**Sorry this is not a new chapter, and had Writer's had blockade**

**For that I ask all my reading darlings that any idia of since they re-join pleas it to send to my Pm**

**Thank you**


	4. Chapter 2

**In this chapter the following users gave to me the ideas**

**MagicalMidnightMoon**

**Snowdevil The Awesome**

**I'm whelmed**

**Thank you very much for giving me these ideas :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own young justice**

* * *

Chapter 2: found?

**New York City**

The magic show was going to begin in five minutes. Dick and his friends were already seated, waiting for the show to begin.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Zatara's Magic Show is about to begin," the speakers announced, and the curtain opened. Smoke appeared out of nowhere, and Zatara and Zatanna appeared on stage.

"No, not again... headache," Dick thought, groaning silently and touching his head. He gave a grimace of pain.

"Hey, Dick, you okay?" Brandon, one of Dick's friends, asked, looking concerned.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine, I just need some fresh air." Dick muttered, then stood up and left the Theatre. What he didn't see was a pair of blue eyes looking at him as he left.

* * *

**The Watchtower**

"You want to get rid of the kids?" Klarion repeated.

"They may be a threat to our plans," Savage said.

"That's probably ther intentions." Klarion agreed.

"Command the closest heroes to destroy them,"

"I can't go myself," Klarion whined.

"I don't need you here," Savage snapped.

"Fine," Klarion scowled.

* * *

**Star City**

Red Arrow was jumping from roof to roof.

"I have to find the computer," Red Arrow thought, then jumped to another roof to see Green Arrow notching an arrow at the street.

Red Arrow looked at Green Arrow's target. "Artemis," Red Arrow thought, his eyes widened and shot at Green Arrow with his back turned. Smoke slipped out of the arrow and his ex-mentor passed out. Red Arrow gently yanked Ollie away from the edge and handcuffed him before removing his weapons. Then he couched in his own spot and watched the family pack bags into the car.

"You're all set," a man said, cosing the trunk door.

"I'm glad Nick finally said goodbye to his PS3," A woman added.

"You can't possibly think he's not gonna complain the whole way to Grandma's about missing out on visiting Aunt Katelyn," Artemis sighed.

"No, I can't," the woman agreed, a wry smile on her face.

"I'm ready," a little boy called, a frown on his face, coming out of the door.

"Well, let's go," the man said. The four get into the car

"Look on the bright side-" said Artemis

"What bright side? I'll be alone with Grandma who has virtually no electricty while you and Jennifer talk about girl stuff," the boy complained.

"If we see Superman, we'll take a picture for you," the woman rolled her eyes.

"YES!" Nick grinned.

"There's a positive side," Artemis smiled.

* * *

**New York City**

"I need an aspirin," Dick thought, rubbing his temples tiredly.

"Sllaberif worht!" A voice behind him said. Dick turned around and watched with horror as two fire cannons shot towards him. He dropped to the ground, saving himself from a fiery death.

"What-" Dick looked up and saw Zatara.

"Eci toohs!" Zatara chanted. Dick rolled behind a car. The car was completely frozen over..

"Zatara? I didn't do anything?" Dick's eyes widened. The entire crowd was screaming and fleeing the scene.

"Tuo meht kconk" A female voice shouted. Dick looked over to see Zatanna, another one of the magicians.

"Not again," Dick thought. Everything went black.

* * *

**Thank you very much for reading and review**  
**please comment**


	5. Chapter 3

**I hope you like this chapter. Sorry for the delay is that, I had writer's block. Accepting any ideas or suggestions. Send it to my PM. Thank you for your patience. Comment please.**

_Italics: Romani_

**Disclaimer: I own Young Justice (unfortunately)**

* * *

Chapter 3: searching and finding

**Gotham city**

Zatanna had taken the unconscious Dick to an abandoned warehouse. He started to stir, groaning and holding his head.

"Ughh...what? Where am I? Who are you? Why am I here?" Dick demanded, looking at Zatanna with alarm. A slightly hurt look appeared on her face.

"Calm down, I'm Zatanna. I used to know you, but you don't remember me," Zatanna held off an saying they were supposed to be dating.

"I have never seen you in my life!" Dick scowled.

"Robin, what's the last thing you remember?" Zatanna ignored what he said.

"First of all, my name's not Robin, it's Richard, and who are you?! How long was I out? If you don't tell me I'll call the police," Dick glared.

"You've been sleeping for six hours, you're in Gotham, your nickname is Dick but you just haven't told me that yet, I'm Zatanna, and I told you, you've lost your memory," Zatanna explained.

"How do you know my name is Dick?"

"I told you, I know you already. But you also talk in your sleep."

"I don't talk in my sleep!" Dick protested.

"Yes you do," Zatanna insisted.

"Do not,"

"Do too."

* * *

**Central city**

Kaldur and his friend, Jessica, were walking through the park. They talked about school and life, until a familiar gust of wind blew by. In the blink of an eye, the Flash had grabbed Kaldur's neck, pressing down hard and choking him. Everyone began to panic at the sight of the city's hero strangling a teenager.

"Drop him!" Jessica screamed, trying to pull Kaldur away from the mad man. Flash turned to see the girl.

"Call the police! Flash has gone crazy!" an elderly lady shouted. Others thought that the boy had committed a crime, but in the second the Flash was distracted, he'd softened his grip over Kaldur's neck, allowing him to escape. But let's face it; no one can escape the fastest man in the world.

* * *

**Gotham city**

Connor and his friends left the theater, talking and laughing along the way. Out of nowhere, a few Batarangs were thrown at the group, which barely missed them, and everyone stayed silence.

"What-" Conner started, but three Batarangs were flung in his direction. Conner managed to dodge them out of sheer luck.

"I've seen these things on TV! They're-" James began, but before finish, a smoke bomb was thrown at his feet.

"Let's get out of here!" Abigail shouted.

"But-" Conner started, but a swift kick in the jaw shut him up, courtesy of Batman himself. A blow was given to his stomach, leaving Conner virtually no means of defending himself. Batman kicked him in the temple, making the teen fall into an unconscious state.

* * *

**New York City**

"Hahahahahahahaha!" Dick laughed as he began to roll on the floor with tears in his eyes.

"Dick! I'm serious!" Zatanna said in exasperation.

"Okay," Dick said, trying to hold back the laughter. "You mean to say, that I'm Richard Grayson, Bruce Wayne's adopted son," he laughed again. "and Batman's partner," and then laughs again. "and also was part of a team," Tries and fails to contain laughter, "that for some reason had their memory wiped and relocated so none of have any idea what happened to this 'team'." Dick wiped a tear from his eyes. "One of the best stories I've heard, but I have to go, parents are going to be worried. Thanks for saving me, by the way, bye." Dick walked off.

"Yromem tsol evocer!" Zatanna whispered. Dick froze in place and saw images and memories of his real life as Robin and Dick Grayson.

"Th-this well- y-you," Dick stammered, looking amazed at the memories. "The rest of the team! They don't know, and if Zatara was targeting me, what about the rest of the team? Can't you do some spell to locate them?" Dick paced.

"I can't." Zatanna sighed. "I've already tried."

"But only the team had their memories erased and only League members have their minds under control," Dick, or Robin, said slowly with the familiar creepy smile on his face and starts dialing a number on his cell phone. He said something in another language, before replying 'bye' in English, then hung up.

"Who'd you call?" questioned Zatanna.

"Someone," Dick said mysteriously.

* * *

**Metropolis city**

Red Arrow watched Artemis and her 'family' drive off into the distance. He shot a tracker arrow on the car, just in case. His phone began to ring.

"Hello?" Red Arrow asked.

"Roy! It's me, Robin," the voice on the other end said. As much as Red Arrow wanted to believe it, he needed proof.

"Robin's memory is supposed to be wiped... prove it" says red arrow

"Um... _when I was nine years old, Wally, you and I were in Wayne mansion alone. We ate a mountain of candy and had sugar rushes so bad we nearly made the kitchen explode. When Bruce arrived, he made us clean it all up with toothbrushes,_" he said quickly.

Red Arrow grimaced at that memory.

"First of all, we said we'd never talk about it again! And second, where are you?" Red Arrow asked.

"I am in Gotham with Zatanna. When I was in New York at a magic show, Zatara attacked me! I think the League are attacking to the rest of the team. I need your help to find them," Robin explained.

"I already found Artemis, she's at Metropolis with her fake family. They're going on vacation or something, so I put a tracker on her car. Green Arrow just tried to kill her a few minutes ago." Red Arrow said.

"The team don't remember anything, not even their powers. Try to get Kid Flash as well, will you? I'll text you where we're going to meet."

"Bye," Red Arrow hung up.

* * *

**Boston**

At the mall, Megan and her friends were shopping and giggling together until a roar echoed through the building. A wall was smashed through and through the smoke, the Hawks appeared. They started attacking the area where Megan was, as civilians fled in terror. The police arrived and surrounded the mall.

"We've gotta get out of here!" Lorraine screamed. Part of the roof structure began to crack until it broke and fell.

"Lorraine!" Megan and her friends screamed. Suddenly, the boulder began to levitate. The girls gasped but didn't waste any time to gape, instead turning on their heels and running for their lives. Before Megan can even process what happened, Lorraine dragged her off.

"I did that," Megan thought in awe. The Hawks saw the floating rock and turned to the fleeing Megan. Just as they were about to lunge for her, the roof broke and collapsed on them, allowing Megan and her friends to escape.

* * *

The team are being attacked, and not many are getting help. Will they see each other and remember their past and meet again? Or will they be defeated by the enemy? As of now, it's up to Red Arrow, Robin, and Zatanna to restore their teammate's memories. The final battle is approaching, and decisions must be made to affect mankind. Humanity depends on the young heroes.

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 4

**Here's another chapter and I have to sincerely thank:  
-puppylover12  
When offered to be my beta reader, as will be better understood chapters because my English is a bit too rusty to say and also add some details  
I hope this chapter is to your liking**

**Please discuss any suggestions is welcome**

**Disclaimer: I do not own young justice**

**happy new year¡ :)**

* * *

Chapter 4: Questions and Answers

**Metropolis city**

In a friendly and relaxed neighborhood, a car parked opposite to a large house. The three people inside exited the car and approached the door to the large house. The oldest lady, Victoria, knocked on the door.

"Victoria! How are you!" The lady beamed and embraced the mother.

"Oh look at how you've grown!" she squealed, turning to Artemis.

"Thanks Aunt Katelyn," Artemis said, and smiled politely.

"And Nick," smiled Katelyn. She looked at Nick as he luged the suitcases out the car and up the porch

"Jennifer, George, they're here" Katelyn called into the house. Artemis' cousin, Jennifer, and her uncle, George, approached the door.

* * *

**New York City**

Zatanna and Dick walked to the bus stop as casually and quickly as they could.

"So how are we going to find them?" asked Zatanna.

"I'm not sure, we're going to meet up with Roy to make a plan. I think he has an idea," Dick replied as they passed a TV Store.

"The Hawks have attacked a mall in Boston, Massachusettes! The motives are not known, but the witnesses say they were saved from being crushed when a large piece of the ceiling floated in midair." The journalist said, then seized the bluetooth in his ear.

"I have just been informed there have been several reports of attack in Gotham and Central City from Batman and the Flash,"

"Either J'onn is the only League member who has broken out of this mind control, or M'gann has!" Dick said excitedly, hope welling in his chest.

"She can help us find the others and give us back out memories! Maybe even our skills and powers as well!" Zatanna added, grinning along Dick.

* * *

**Central city**

"Please," Jennifer begged.

"No," Artemis said firmly.

"Please! It'll be fun!" Jennifer reasoned.

"I don't know that,"

Before Jennifer could reply, the doorbell rang.

"Please? I'll never ask you again if you don't want to!" Jennifer pleaded.

Artemis sighed. "Fine."

The two opened the door to find a red sports car outside the house with three boys waiting intside.

"Hey guys! This is my cousin, Artemis. Artemis this are Chad, Peter, and Wally," Jennifer pointed to each boy as she spoke their names.

"Hey, nice to meet you," Chad greeted.

"Welcome to Metropolis" Peter added, a smile on his face.

"Hello beautiful," Wally grins flirtatiously. "Ladies first," He opened the car door.

"What a gentleman," Artemis rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"What can I say? I've always been a gentlemen." Wally grinned cockily.

"When cows fly," Peter snorted. This earned him a 'shut up' look from Wally.

"Well, let's go" Jennifer beamed and climbed in after her cousin.

* * *

**Boston**

Megan sat in a dark alley, holding her head and breathing deeply.

"What happened to me?" She whispered. The hawks flew above her, and panicked until seeing them fly towards the opposite direction. Megan breathes a sigh of relief and closes her eyes. _Focus_, she told herself, _find your center_. Her eyes suddenly lit up green.

*Flashback*

_"You can't do that!" a black haired boy shouts furiously. He had a red costume and a black cape. On his chest was the letter R. He wore a yellow utility belt, a black and white domino mask, black high tech gloves, and black boots._

_"We're doing this for your safety," Batman states coldly. "It has already been discussed and decided, there is no need for discussion," _

_"But what about saving the world" I hear myself say._

_"Batman, respectfully, we are a team we can handle it," said another boy. He wore a skin tight red and blue suit with a black belt. He had what seemed to be gills and bare webbed hands and feet. His hair was a silvery white and his eyes were light green. _

_"This is much bigger than you, you cannot handle it,"_

_"You can't do that! Uncle B would never allow it!" This time, another boy protested. His padded suit was yellow with a red lightning bolt on his chest. The suit had a cowl that let out his wildly red hair and emerald green eyes. He had red gloves and boots and an angry look on his face._

_"Sorry kid, it's for your safety" says the Flash. _

_"How can you think we're involved with the shadows! How can you just erase our memories and pretend we never became heroes, we never had the powers or skills, and we never met!?" shouted another boy. He had messy black hair and angry blue eyes. He wore a black shirt with a red Superman S on it with jeans and black sneakers._

_"You will also be relocated," Green Arrow said._

_"What about our families?!" a girl screamed in frustration. She had long blonde hair in a pony tail and grey eyes. Her costume was primarily green that covered her forehead and half her cheeks but left an opening for her eyes. It revealed her arms and belly. She also wore green fingerless gloves and black combat boots, Green cargo pants and a quiver._

_"We know it can be a drastic change, but-" Black Canary tries to reason_

_"No! You can't do it without our agreement, we've fought against the shadows before!" says the blonde haired girl._

_"It will not be discussed further. Martian Manhunter, begin,"_

*End of Flashback*

"Where the rest of the team? I have to find them!" Megan stood up and camoflauged. She flew off.

* * *

**Metropolis**

On the streets of Metropolis, the group of teens left the cinema happily.

"It was fun," Artemis admitted, taking a sip from her drink.

"How about we go bowling," Peter suggested.

"Okay," Jennifer agreed, and she sat in the car.

"Hey, can we pass a pizza shop? I'm hungry," Wally asked.

"How are you hungry? You ate all the popcorn!" Artemis said, exasperated.

"I'm a growing boy! I need to eat!" Wally protested just as a car came at their way.

"Hey, who taught you to drive?!" Artemis cried furiously.

"Look!" Chad pointed out he window frantically at a crushed car flying towards them.

"What the hell!" Peter shouts. Wally dodged the cars miraculously.

"What the hell is going on," Artemis demanded, gripping onto the seats in horror.

"How am I supposed to know?!" Wally snapped.

"Why don't you stop the car!" Jennifer screamed.

"I can't because there's a mountain of BURNING AND CRUSHED CARS!" Wally screamed back.

"Dammit!" Wally whispers to himself, then, "Get down!"

Jennifer, Chad, and Peter screamed in terror and jumped out of the car. Wally and Artemis tried to umbuckle their seat belts, only to see it was jammed.

Artemis panicked as she looked into the mirror and saw Superman with a big metal ball in his hand, ready to chuck it at anyone.

"We've got to get out of here!" Artemis shouted.

"I would if it could " Wally says, trying desperately to unbuckle his seat

"Today is not my lucky day." he thought when he looked through the rear-view mirror see to see Superman preparing to throw the ball at them. Suddenly, an arrow hit him, and fog covered the Rogue hero. Wally began to drive.

"What are you doing!?" Artemis screamed.

"Saving our lives!" Wally replied began to drive toward the mountain of fire.

"You're crazy!" Artemis shouted, but he ignored her. A metal bridge was headed straight towards them. Wally dodged it and he severed the car, barely missing the mountain of flaming cars.

"Do you want to kill us?"

"A thank you would be nice," Wally said sarcastically.

"Not out of this yet, Baywatch" Artemis replied angrily. Both of them were hit by sudden migraines.

"What did you call me?" asks Wally rubbing his temples in pain.

"I think Baywatch" Artemis groaned. "Why?"

"Because-" Red lasers appeared and headed straight towards the car.

"Just drive!" Artemis cries. Wally steps on the gas. The car suddenly started to slow into a stop.

"Why are you stopping!"

"I think we ran out of fuel!"

"I told you to fill up the gas before!" Artemis shouted, hitting him over the head.

"Not wise to attack the one driving if you want to live!" Wally dodged a few more swipes over his head.

"WE'RE GOING TO BE FRIED WITH THOSE LASERS!" Artemis panicked.

"Get under the seat and hit the emergency release button! If if itsn't jammed, it can release both of our seatbelts!" Wally shouted.

"Our lives depend on this!" Artemis shrieked, but complied.

"You know that if it weren't for me, you'd be dead!" Wally snapped, and looked into the mirror to see the red beam was heading towards them. Suddenly, the seatbelts unlocked.

"Let's get out of here!" The two jumped out of the car just seconds before it exploded into a thousand pieces. Wally looked open-mouthed at his destroyed car.

"What am I going to tell my parents?" Wally moaned, grabbing a piece of the remains of the car.

"First, let's live to tell the tale before you think of your car," Wally agreed and the two ran towards an alley. The two breathed simulateous sighs of relief until Superman burst through the wall. Before he could do anything, an arrow hit him in the chest and released smoke. Using the smoke as a distraction, Wally and Artemis through the hole and see a figure. He had red hair and a domino mask. The figure had a bow and a quiver full of arrows and wore a red and black suit.

"Follow me" Red Arrow instructed. The two looked at him. Then at the recovering Superman. They figured they had better odds of going with the archer, who had apparantly saved their lives. He led him to a car and opened the door for them to enter.

"Get in," he says and for once, they both did without any complains.

* * *

**New York City**

Dick and Zatanna were in a garage

"What are we doing here?" asked Zatanna.

"Transportation search" Dick says and looks two motorcycles.

"Super but not going to tell Roy that we would be much better to find Boston has with Megan" says Zatanna and Dick grabs his phone and dials number

"Hi Roy... They are great... we'll meet you in Boston's Copley Square, bye" and hangs up Dick speaks "let's go"

* * *

**Road**

In a car, Wally and Artemis felt their heartrates finally slow down. "Thanks for saving us, but I have a question-" Wally began, only to be interupted by Artemis.

"Why the hell did Superman attacked us?" She shrieked.

"I'll explain, but don't ask questions until the end," Red Arrow drove. Artemis and Wally nodded in agreement.

"You are heroes. Wally is Kid Flash and Artemis is Artemis. You two are part of a team of young heroes led by Justice League, at least until they erased your memories and relocated you. The League has recently fallen into the control of a villain Vandal Savage. He apparantly still saw you as potential threats and command heroes to attack you as as defenseless civilians. Zatanna, a magician, returned some of Robin's memory him, and we'll meet him and Zatanna in Boston. Any questions?" Red Arrow explained.

The two teens had gobsmacked looks on your faces.

"Yeah, if I had super speed, wouldn't I have already realized this?" Wally asked.

"The League must have done something so you can't use your powers," Red Arrow frowned.

"Who else was part of this team?" Artemis aked.

"You, Kid Flash, Robin, Aqualad, Miss Martian and Superboy. I came in once in a while," says Roy

"So you want us to resume our hero positions and save the world before this Vandal guy does some evil thing," Artemis clarified.

"It's happening as we speak," Red Arrow said grimly.

* * *

**The Watchtower**

Aqualad and Superboy laid unconscious in a holding cell.

"You'll put them under your control?" Klarion asked hopefully.

"No, we're using them as bait." Savage said. "The heroes will come for their friends, where you will be to destroy them,"

"I like the plan " Klarion giggled, caressing his cat

* * *

The entire team were in different places with no or limited knowledge of what is expected of them. Aqualad and Superboy prisoners, and the team had to join forces to stop the Light or be eleminated trying.

To be continued...

* * *

**Please comment**


	7. Chapter 5

**Here is a new chapter**

**I thank you for being my beta reader**

**to puppylover12**

**And qusiera perdir to all my reading darlings who vote for that member of the equipment deberia to be controlled by the light and in the near chapter dare the results**

**Disclaimer: I do not own young justice**

* * *

Chapter 5: Road

**Highway 1**

In the evening, the only sound in the empty street was the sound of two motorcycles speeding towards a motel.

"You think we'll find M'gann or J'onn?" Zatanna asked through the commincator in her helmet.

"I'm not sure, but if it's J'onn, we'll be able to find to the rest of the team quicker with his advanced telepathy. If it's M'gann, she'll be looking for us."

"How can you tell?"

"When we got lost in Bialya, she looked for us immediately after restoring her own memories. I hope the others are here still here," Dick said, as they stoped in the parking lot of the Motel.

"I hope they're alright," Zatanna added, as she and Dick entered the Motel

* * *

**Highway 2**

Wally, Red Arrow, and Artemis rode to Boston.

"Are we there yet?" Wally complained

"For the tenth time, no," Red Arrow growled.

"How much longer?" Wally groaned.

"Five hours,"

"I'm hungry," Wally whined.

"You're worse than Nick," Artemis sighed.

"Who's Nick?" Red Arrow and Wally asked together.

"My little brother... Oh no, my parents must be so worried... I hope Jennifer is alright." Artemis said.

"My parents must be worried too." Wally groaned. Red Arrow sighed.

"I told you, you were relocated, so they aren't your real family. Trust me, Artemis, your family is much more complicated than that,"

"That can't be true! I have all the memories of my entire life! There are picture of us at home!" Wally snapped.

"The league handled all scenarios for you,"

"Then what were our lives before that?" Artemis demanded.

Red Arrow hesitated. "I'm not the one to tell you."

"So you're saying my entire life is a lie, an illusion," Wally looked distraught.

"Yes," Red Arrow answered quietly, then tried to change to subject. "We'll lodge at this Motel tonight. Tomorrow we'll continue driving." The two quietly agreed, engrossed in their own thoughts.

* * *

**Highway 1**

**Within a Motel**

"Where are your parents?" The man at the check in desk asked. Zatanna and Dick looked at each other.

"We're traveling alone," Dick answered. "And we have enough money to pay for a room with two beds," He addd, placing a good stack of cash on the counter.

"Fine," The man, without looking away from them, gave them each a room key.

"Thank you," Zatanna said politely. She and Dick climbed the stairs. The man looked to see if they were gone, then grab his phone and called the police.

"I have two teenagers at Sunset Motel alone. They're most likely runaways... alright, thank you," The man hung up.

* * *

**Boston**

Megan walked home tiredly with her head down. She knocked on her front door, which was quickly answerd by her 'mother'.

"Megan! I was so worried, love! Do you have any broken bones? Jimmy, Veronica, Susi! Megan's home! Bring down the first aid kit!," Her mother fretted, hugging her tightly.

"Mom! I'm fine," Megan sighed and walked to her father.

"Megan, are you hurt? Did you see anything?" Her dad asked.

"I'm fine, Dad, and I was able to escape quickly," Megan answered, leaving out the part about her apparant memory.

"Those 'heroes' are supposed to save us," her father muttered.

"I'm exhausted, I'm goign to bed." Megan said finally.

"Good night," Her parents replied. She climbed the stairs and walked up to a door. Megan entered the bedroom and laid down on her bed.

"That's what I'm going to do, I'm going to save people," Megan thought.

* * *

**Highway 1**

Two officers parked their cars in front of Sunset Motel. They walked into the lobby and found a man at the check in desk.

"Where are the children?" One officer asked.

"In Room 4, second floor," The two cops nodded and walked up the stairs. They found the door unlocked and searched the room. It showed no signs of anyone having been there recently.

"We must have the wrong room." The second cop frowned. The other nodded, then they hear a creepy laugh. The two cops turned around, but saw no one.

"Pu meht eit!" a voice echoed. Rope appeared and wrapped itself around the two officers. Dick and Zatanna ran out of the room and down the stairs to the parking lot.

"Hey! You get back here!" The check in man shouted after them as they leapt onto their motorcycles and drove away.

"And I thought we would be able to sleep in peace," Dick sighed.

* * *

**Highway 2**

"I can't believe that guy thought I was dating her!" Wally said angrily, jumping into his bed.

"Well you certainly acted and looked like it," Red Arrow commented, just as Artemis came in.

"It wouldn't be **THAT** bad, I suppose," Wally admitted. Red Arrow just smirked.

"I said that out loud, didn't I? And Artemis is right behind me, isn't she?" Wally deflated.

"Said what out loud?" Artemis asked.

"He said-" Wally tackled Red Arrow, putting a hand on his mouth and effectively muffling what the older boy was going to say.

"I said I can do with some pizza, I'm starving," Wally said quickly and nervously.,

"Boys," Artemis muttered, rolling her eyes before saying, "Good night" and walking to her bedroom.

* * *

Some members of the team believe their illusion lives are real, and that they're real ones never happened. How are they going to react to their lives before their memories were erased?

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

**and vote for who should be controlled by light:**  
**-Robin**  
**-Wally**  
**-Conner**  
**-Megan**  
**-Artemis**  
**-Zatanna**  
**-Roy**  
**-Kaldur**  
**The results appear in Chapter 8 and the date will be published on January 6 have till then to Vote**  
**and do not miss Young Justice Invasion January 5**


	8. Chapter 6

**hi all, sorry for not updating esque and been busy with school :)**  
**do not forget to vote for that character deveria be controlled by light**  
**I accept any comments or ideas**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own young justice,Enjoy¡ **

* * *

Chapter 6: moment of Truth: Part 1

**Boston city**

**Boston Harbor hotel**

Zatanna stayed in bed after she woke up from eight hours of blissful sleep. Dick yawned as he woke up, pushing himself up in a sitting position as he turned to see Zatanna in the other bed.

"Morning Dick. Do you remember anything else about your civilian life?" Zatanna questioned.

"No, just my memories as Robin. It's kinda weird, having only a quarter of your memories..." Dick shook his head.

"Oh, I see," Zatanna mused.

* * *

**Megan Peters' Home**

Megan sleepily walked downstairs and sat at the kitchen table. She ate her breakfast consisting of cereal and bacon.

"Did you sleep well?" Her mother asked.

"Yeah, thanks for breakfast." Megan said distractedly, walking out the front door.

"Where are you going?" Her father asked.

"Just a walk. I wanna clear my mind of what happened yesterday." Megan answered, leaving her house and walked towards a bus stop.

* * *

**Boston Marriott Copley Place**

Roy, Artemis and Wally were in a clothing store, all of them beyond tired.

"We had to get up so early?" Wally complained with a yawn.

"Wally, we got up at eight in the morning! It's eleven now!" Artemis pointed out.

"Some people need to sleep longer than others to get energy!" Wally defended himself.

"I thought that was just the huge amounts of food you eat," Artemis snarked.

Roy merely watched their argument with mild amusement.

"Dick was right; this is better than TV." Roy thought, heading toward a cashier line to pay (With Ollie's credit card, of course)

* * *

**Diner**

Dick and Zatanna sat in a booth of a Diner, waiting for the waitress to come with their orders.

"You okay, Dick? You look exhasuted," Zatanna asked, looking concerned.

"I'm fine, just couldn't sleep last night. I was a bit paranoid." Dick shrugged.

"Why?" Zatanna asked.

"I was a bit scared the manager would call the police again." Dick said sheepishly.

"You have to give them some credit, we did look like a mess, and I suppose he probably thought we'd steal something," Zatanna smiled.

The bell of the door sounds rang. Dick and Zatanna looked up to see three people entering. They looked around for an available table, until they spotted Zatanna. Her eyes widened and she rushed towards them anxiously.

"I thought we would be in Boston Copley Square," the oldest said, and looks at Dick from over his sunglasses. Dick instantly recognized Roy's blue eyes, and he lit up.

"Wally, Arty, Roy!" Dick grinned at his friends. "It's been a while."

"Seeing how we were relocated, had our memories wiped and replaced, and our powers, I think it's understandable." Wally said dryly.

"Onto the matter as to why we're here." Zatanna began, before she was interrupted by an explosion from outside. The five teenagers left the Diner and rushed outside. Dick and Zatanna ran towards their motorcycles while Roy, Wally, and Artemis jumped into their 'borrowed' car.

* * *

Megan walked along the sidewalk before stopping as she heard loud explosions. She saw a car and two motorcycles stop across the street. Five teenagers exited the vehicles, and something inside her mind clicked.

"The team." She murmrued to herself, before her eyes widened. Flashbacks and memories overflodded mind, and she blurted out, "Artemis! Zatanna! Robin, Kid Flash! Red Arrow!"

The five teens turned their heads to stare at Megan before recognition flashed on Red Arrow and Zatanna's faces. The rest still looked confused.

"Megan!" Zatanna gasped, rushing over and hugging her.

"Who's she?" Artemis asked confusedly,

"Miss Martian," Roy answered.

"She's too pretty to be a Martian." Wally winked at her, making Megan giggle. A hologram suddenly lit up the sky, showing the face of Vandal Savage.

"People of Earth, I am here to say that everything will change for humanity, and the even strongest reign of power will be destroyed. No one will stop us, especially the young heroes," Savage announced. An image of the unconscious and captured Aqualad and Superboy appeared. "This is a warning for sidekicks," The hologram disappeared.

"That guy is not feeling the aster." Dick said.

"Aster?" Wally questioned.

"It's the opposite of disaster," Dick explained.

"What do we do now?" Artemis asked.

"Devise a plan to save them," Roy said in a 'duh' voice.

"First, let's get our memories back,"

* * *

**thanks for reading**  
**do not forget to vote for that character deveria be controlled by light:**  
**-Artemis**  
**-Wally**  
**-Robin**  
**-Roy**  
**-Megan**  
**-Conner**  
**-Kaldur**  
**-Zatanna**  
**The results appear in Chapter 8**


	9. important notice

**important notice**

**Hello to all my dear readers this is not a new chapter sorry, I've had writer's block so I ask all my dear readers to provide ideas for the next chapter**

**Until then, thanks for your understanding.**


	10. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the delay, I've been busy with school**

**I want to thank:**

**-eleonor your lokita**

**For giving me the idea and also to thank:**

**-puppylover12**

**For being my beta reader**

**Also do not forget to vote for that character will be controlled by light, the results will come out in the eighth chapter that will be published no later than Sunday**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

* * *

_In the previous chapter_

_"Morning Dick. Do you remember anything else about your civilian life?" Zatanna questioned_

_"Just a walk. I wanna clear my mind of what happened yesterday." Megan answered, leaving her house and walked towards a bus stop._

_"Wally, Arty, Roy!" Dick grinned at his friends. "It's been a while."_

_"The team." She murmrued to herself, before her eyes widened. Flashbacks and memories overflodded mind, and she blurted out, "Artemis! Zatanna! Robin, Kid Flash! Red Arrow!"_

_"People of Earth, I am here to say that everything will change for humanity, and the even strongest reign of power will be destroyed. No one will stop us, especially the young heroes," Savage announced. An image of the unconscious and captured Aqualad and Superboy appeared. "This is a warning for sidekicks," The hologram disappeared._

_"That guy is not feeling the aster." Dick said._

_"Aster?" Wally questioned._

_"It's the opposite of disaster," Dick explained._

_"What do we do now?" Artemis asked._

_"Devise a plan to save them," Roy said in a 'duh' voice._

_"First, let's get our memories back,"_

* * *

Chapter 7: Moment of Truth Part 2

**Boston city**

"Megan could restore his memories" Zatanna question

"Yes" says Megan closing his eyes and then opening them to show that those eyes turned completely green

*Flashback*

_"No missions" Wally question_

_"No, Batman and the league went on a mission" secret "and Red Tornado is overseeing The Watchtower, so basically we have the day off," says Robin_

_"Great day off ... I'm bored" says Wally_

_"What if you jump off a cliff and see how long it takes to reach the ground" says Artemis_

_"Haha, for that you do not do it your" says Wally_

_"You can't do that!" Robin shouted._

_"We're doing this for your safety," Batman said coldly. "It has already been discussed and decided, there is no need for discussion,"_

_"But what about saving the world" M'gann asked, looking sad._

_"Batman, respectfully, we are a team we can handle it," said Kaldur, a hard edge in his voice._

_"This is much bigger than you, you cannot handle it,"_

_"You can't do that! Uncle B would never allow it!" Wally protested._

_"Sorry kid, it's for your safety," Flash interrupted._

_"How can you think we're involved with the shadows! How can you just erase our memories and pretend we never became heroes, we never had the powers or skills, and we never met!?" shouted Superboy, an angry look in his eyes._

_"You will also be relocated," Green Arrow said._

_"What about our families?!" Artemis demanded furiously._

_"We know it can be a drastic change, but-" Black Canary tries to reason_

_"No! You can't do it without our agreement; we've fought against the shadows before!" Artemis snapped._

_"It will not be discussed further. Martian Manhunter, begin,"_

*End of Flashback*

"O my God" Artemis mutters

"I stole my super speed" Wally complains

"That's the least of our problems we have to defeat Vandal, or else humanity will fall" says Zatanna

"we are ordinary teenagers" says Artemis

"But we have a workout or you forgot" says Roy

"If you do not realize Superboy and Aqualad caught two of the strongest members of the team the clone of Superman and our leader, our chances are nil against the league" says Wally

"The're right if you think about it is true is our reality," says Dick

"Are surrendering without a fight "says Zatanna

"We have a possibility of finding Conner and Kaldur to save them and this way we will be able to make a plan and-," says Megan

"You do not realize, if we try lose, face it they we're just mates" says Dick

"No, we're not," says Roy

"Look who's talking you said yourself we're not at their level," says Wally

"And who is supposed to save the world" says Zatanna

"Some other hero" says Artemis

"Because they are indifferent" says Megan

"For us if we see reality" says Dick

"But we are stronger together that's what we could give an advantage," says Megan

"And if we decide to make them, you have a plan," Artemis said, when no one responds "what thought"

"It is better to leave" says Wally walking to the car

"Yes" says Artemis following him

"Where to go with their families false" says Roy

"Preferred to go there to do something stupid that costs us our lives" says Wally

"You know that's not your real family," says Roy, but was ignored, then that car is launched, then looks to the Dick was climbing bike " you too"

"Roy Face it, we lost is best left to the hands of the remaining heroes, just let" says Dick

"Batman would not be a coward, the aria something to prevent the world from falling into darkness" says Zatanna

"I'm not Batman, I do not want to be like him and never I will be," says Dick and goes

"Is in our hands to save Superboy, Aqualad and the world" says Megan

* * *

**Road**

The car was parked on the side of the road

"And where are we going?" Wally asked

"Gotham," A familiar voice answered. Wally and Artemis turned to see Dick on his motorcycle, parked next to their car.

"What're you doing here?" Artemis asked

"Same as you," Dick said, adding, "and by the way, very convincing acting back there."

"What are you talking about?" Wally asked, playing dumb.

"I'm Batman's protege, I know you would not let his friends risk their lives alone." Dick snorted.

"You're right." Artemis admitted

"Gotham ?" Wally asked.

"Wayne Manor," Dick specifies.

* * *

The team finally reunited only for them to separate... kinda. Roy, Zatanna and Megan try to save Conner and Kaldur from the hands of Savage and the rest of the Light. Robin, Wally and Artemis go to Gotham, but why? What will happen to these young heroes?

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Thank you very much for reading, give their opinion**

**Do not forget to vote for which character should be controlled by light:**

**-Robin**

**-Artemis**

**-Wally**

**-Roy**

**-Zatanna**

**-Kaldur**

**-Megan**

**-Conner**

**The results will in Chapter 8 was published on Sunday, so to vote for their favorite or they think should be controlled**


	11. Chapter 8

**ho my god how long without updating, but trueis over young justice, and worst Wally died, Cartoon Network that are so dumb, but I think it would be a good thing since ****had** **Third season, Wally was not dead just absorbed** **by force of speed, as the flash of the justice League, and also appears in the comics ****so** **Chances are that even Wally alive, besides the end appears as its follow as Vandal Savage meets Darkseid of Apokolips with G. Gordon Godfrey.** **So**** I hope to continue with a new season, but hey just a desire, but are making a collection of signatures to make the program resumes**

**No longer detain more here a new episode**

**Disclaimer I do not own young justice**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Moment of Truth Part 3**

**Gotham city**

Robin, Wally and Artemis were already in the Batmobile (all for idea Robin)

"Dude seriously can lead this thing" says Wally

"Not, but always it is time to try "Robin says, igniting the batmovil

"This is a suicide mission" Artemis said, seriously considering whether I should be doing this

"We go Arty, if the Batmovil does not kill us undoubtedly the league of the justice will do it, you do not have anything to lose "Robin says with his habitual cackle

"Rob, you have consumed sugar" Wally question

"Maybe," Robin says and begins to drive the streets of Gotham City

* * *

**Mount justice**

The young heroes had come to his destination and they began to look for his friends who already were seizing in the room of interrogation, when Megan them was on the verge of liberating

"Stop, this is very easy they do not believe it" says red arrow

"I am feeling a mystical very strong force "Zatanna says putting his hands in his head

"Very badly, your you ruined the surprise "he says a voice from the darkness, for when the person owner of this voice goes to show his face

"Klarion" Megan says, the three are put in combat position

"This will be easier than I thought" Klarion think

* * *

**Gotham city**

On the streets of Gotham, what at first seemed calm, all vanished when the Batmobile, Batman and Flash appeared on the scene

"Turn right" Wally cry with a hint of desperation

"If we are still like that we will end up by destroying the city and Batman does not like that" Robin says with innocence

"Dude, you seriously worried about that" Wally says

"Hey if we go out of this alive, I will have to clean the batcueva with a toothbrush for taking the batmovil "Robin says.

"You can open the hatch" says Artemis

"Yes" replies Robin and opens the hatch, Artemis comes out and starts to target the Flash then shoot

"Everything is nice" Wally question

"You tell me," says Artemis

"I take that as a yes," says Wally "if only I had my powers could help instead of sitting here" think

* * *

**Mount justice**

Things were not easy for the three heroes that saves not only fought against Klarion but against black Canary, Captain Marvel, Martian Manhunter and Aquaman

"Guys, we gotta go, we can not last long" Zatanna thinks, " etaerc a onticetorpdelihs" he says, making a force field will surround and protect them from attacks by Klarion

"Megan frees Superboy and Aqualad" thinks Roy

"OK, but we have to get to the hangar, there is the bioship" Megan thinks, and frees his telekinesis and Superboy and Aqualad levitates both

"It must be done quickly the force field will not last long" think Zatanna,

* * *

**Gotham city**

Things were not easy for Robin, Kid Flash and Artemis

"Robin seriously do not know what button is used to fire weapons" Artemis question

"No, but we can push buttons to the Czar" says Robin

"Okay, I start" says Wally pushing buttons to the czar and one of them causing the fuel did Flash to slip

"My turn," says Robin, Wally doing the same thing just without looking out of the way, when a missile shot up a building, the three heroes looked "we did it for a good cause," said

"For good cause" repeat Wally and Artemis, at that moment a metal ball began to run towards them, the good thing is that he could dodge Robin Wally peered up to see superman

"Superman what you have against cars" scream Wally hand into a fist and was pulled by Artemis

"We have to fight them sooner or later they immobilize us" says Robin

* * *

**Mount justice**

The force field was crumbling and Zatanna and red arrow struggled to maintain his distraction to Miss Martian asked to take his two teammates to bioship

"I'm bored of this," he says with a yawn Klarion "but we can fix that is not true teekl" meows and spending, with that Klarion snaps his fingers thus making a magic circle appears under Zatanna and her pupils dilate, she is looks red arrow

"worra snrut otin a ekans" Zatanna says Roy and arrow making becomes a snake dropping by reaction

"A new toy" Klarion says

* * *

**Gotham city**

Robin was fighting with Batman, while Kid Flash and Artemis fought against Flash and Superman which was not easy,

"I hope you guys have better luck than us," says KF

" I do not know it probably if or probably not " Robin says, throwing kicks and punches to Batman which was avoiding them with a facility, until it takes hold of the arm and try to put a species of chip with form of star, when it could be liberated of his it takes hold before it was putting the chip doing so it could seize the chip and to guard it in his belt of tools, meanwhile KF was relaxing to superman in order that Artemis like that could throw an arrow that clear he it could it takes hold but I exploit this one in his hand causing that there was a cap of smoke, but the Flash could take to Artemis and attempt place the chip, but Kid Flash on having seen this began to traverse the more rapid thing that could with a speed human like that until it could run to a super speed knocking down to the Flash

* * *

**happy Harbor**

In bioship that was camouflaged, two heroes unconscious began to react

"Who are you" asked Conner, seeking an escape

"I will not do you harm" says Megan

"We are doing here" asked Kaldur with a more serene but could still hear the tone of concern

"Okay with it can understand" closing his eyes and making them open to show her green eyes were suddenly all the memories came to mind Kaldur and Conner, Megan's eyes when they returned to what they were before the two guys order to understand what was going to be there why the

"Are well" says Megan

"If" the two guys say in unison, with the three remaining that gave a sigh

"So where are Robin, Kid Flash and Artemis" says Kladur not seeing three team members

"They are in Gotham" answered red arrow, earning two looks of confusion "I put a locator to Artemis" said avoiding questions that

"Then we must turn to Gotham enhance them are in danger," says Kladur

"Okay," says Megan directing bioship to Gotham

* * *

**Gotham city**

They had two flashes that clashed between them, a superman out of combat since Robin him showed kryptonite, Artemis and Robin were fighting against Batman, when in a moment the Flash was capable of placing the chip in Kid Flash's neck doing that his pupils were expanding but even this way they continued fighting, until the Flash, Batman and Superman were absorbed by a red vortex disappearing in its entirety

"Finally finished" Artemis said with a sigh

"Robin, Kid Flash Artemis hear me" says a voice in their heads

"Miss M?" Thinks Robin

"If I land the bioship" says Megan and bioship appears in the sky and begins to fall to the floor the gate opens and the three teenagers up to that ship "Kids Are All Right" Megan said with great concern watching the street as he had been after his fight

"If we're good but it's time to compare notes," says Robin says showing the chip "I wanted to put Batman apparently this is the source of mind control but we can sure try reverse engineering can create something that will reverse this control"

"This is not only robotics but also witchcraft is involved" says Zatanna

"We know who could help" Kaldur says, while in the corner of the ship squinted Wally starring Robin chip in his hand

"So we're hoping we" says Conner, thereby causing the bioship is heading to your next destination

* * *

**Undisclosed location**

"We got what we wanted," says a male voice in the darkness

"Now we just need to put the plan into action," said another voice

"These children will never know what hit "says Klarion also out of the darkness, Ra al Gul, Queen Bee, brain, Lex Luthor and Vandal Savague

* * *

**Thank you all for reading, and do not lose hope for young justice resumes, oh please comment your opinion matters much**


	12. chapter 12

_**IMPORTANT NOTICE**_

please ask me apologize for not writing in a while, what happens esque me and had very many problems adapting at school, and now even more because I'm going to return back to Peru, I ask haci please wait, I promise to update a new chapter on May 31.

thanks for understanding


End file.
